Jack's memories
by STARbolt10
Summary: Tooth asks Jack why he forgot.


The Guardians were lounging around North's workshop Bunnymund and North arguing about the rules of a game of cards while Sandy was attempting to explain the rules pointlessly since neither saw him, Tooth telling the fairies where to go to collect the days teeth and Jack looking out the window while frosting pictures.

After the last batch of fairies flew off to collect the teeth, Babytooth flew over to rest on Jacks collar. Tooth seeing this was both heartened by their friendship and scared of the recent behavior problems she had seen recently develop in Babytooth since Jack joined the Guardians. She decided to join them to prevent any future behavior problems.

"You know Jack there is still something I've been curious about with you?" Tooth mentioned thinking of a question that had been nagging her since Jack joined their group.

Jack looking up from his picture to Tooth intrigued by her statement. "And what would that be?"

"I still wonder why you lost your memories when you became Jack Frost." Tooth said knowing none of the other guardians had lost their memories when they became Guardians and while Jack had died to become jack frost he still should have been able to remember his past.

"Yeah, if you had remembered maybe you wouldn't have been such a pain." Bunny yelled over to them while laying down a card only for North to lay down another card revealing he had none left and had won the game, causing North to laugh while Bunny threw the rest of his up in frustration and getting up to join Tooth and Jack rather than be bested in another game.

Jack seeing this held back his comment at the sore loser with a smirk and responded to the comment instead, "Well, as much as I doubt that." Jack quipped, "I think I had to forget for a reason" Jack said turning a bit serious.

"What would that be Jack?" Tooth asked genuinely interested and concerned at the tone of his voice, it was rare for him to ever be serious.

"I had a sister and a family" Jack said reminiscing about his past and the family he once had. "I probably would have never left them or their descendents. I think MIM made me forget so I wouldn't become attached to them." Jack said showing his rare maturity and thoughtfulness.

"But why would that matter no one could see you back then?"Tooth asked confused why that would matter.

"It wouldn't have mattered I would have stuck to my sister like a tongue on a frozen poll. Would have been just as painful too. I would have been no better than a ghost haunting the house he once lived in." Jack said remembering the stubborn spirits he had encountered in the past still refusing to let go. "MIM made me forget so I would move on, sure endless searching for a purpose going on for 300 years was frustrating as hell, but now that I do remember I get why he did it." Jack smiled proving to the guardians who had gathered around that he was fine with how events had played out. "And besides now that I have my memories back, children can see me, I have a purpose, and I'm still as awesome as ever why worry about the last three hundred years." Jack stated trying to cheer up the Guardians before noticing Babytooth pulling on his collar signaling she wanted to go play. Deciding hanging out with baby tooth sounded more fun than trying to explain his feelings to the always so serious guardians Jack told them he was going outside leaving the all the guardians contemplating what he said.

"That sure was understanding of him," Tooth said watching Jack leave completely missing that Babytooth was still in his collar.

"And honest, the frost bite really does get attached easily to children." Bunny said looking back on Jack's ability to actually play with and grow close to children despite them not seeing him. "I mean look at him and Jamie"

"Yes, him and Jamie, closer than brothers." North said agreeing with bunny while his hands were acting as if weighing the closeness of the pair.

"Now that I think of it they do sort of look allot alike." Tooth said thinking about how much Jamie looked like a younger Jack, "And didn't jack say he used to have brown hair and eyes?"

"Ehh, that's just coincidence matey." Bunny sad blowing off the comparison in favor of Sophie not being related to Jack in any way.

"Really care to place wager?" North asked loving the idea that Jack could be related to his first believer.

"What do you have in mind?" Bunny asked egger to get back at north for beating him in their card game.

"Hmm." North hummed while fingering his beard in contemplation, "Ah! Loser has to clean entire winner's home."

"Deal!" Bunny instantly agreed, "Tooth we need your teeth!"

"Oh no! Find another way to prove if they are related, leave me and my teeth out of it!" she said refusing for anyone to mess up her organization of the teeth for a mere bet.

"Tooth is right," North reasoned "To the list!" he yelled as he started to march down his hallway to the record room.

"But the list is a hundred bloody miles long!" Bunny complained following North

After the two left Tooth turned to the only quiet occupant in the room. "What do you think Sandy?"

Sandy showed a picture of jack above him followed by a tree then a picture of Jamie.

"Yeah!" Tooth smiled in agreement that they probably were related. "300 years of not remembering won't keep family apart."

Sandy showed a picture of Bunny with a broom. Knowing it wouldn't be long before Bunny had to clean the entire workshop.

"Yeah" Tooth said, feeling just a bit bad for Bunny's future predicament, "Well this place could use a bit of tidying."

"Hey! Where's Babytooth?" Tooth asked realizing suddenly that her little fairy wasn't left behind when Jack left.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at her in confusion by the question and showed a picture of Jack.

"Oh no! He is a really bad influence on her!" Tooth cried as she got up.

Sandy rolled his eyes as tooth flew away to find her fairy, stopping the motion when he spotted the doodles jack was freezing on the window. A little girl skating with her older brother Jack. Sandy smirked Jack may understand why he was forced to separate from his family but that didn't mean he didn't miss them. Though perhaps by finding out that Jamie was in fact related to him that part would begin to heal.


End file.
